


站街

by capple1020



Series: ALL蝙 [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capple1020/pseuds/capple1020
Summary: 操火柴·马龙。600字练笔，写得太烂就写不下去了，随便放了。
Series: ALL蝙 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973887
Kudos: 1





	站街

Summary：那个叫火柴·马龙的家伙可是整条街最贵的婊子。

他小心翼翼地用嘴叼着衣服下摆，掀开这层遮羞布，露出被乳汁填满的、鼓鼓囊囊的甜美乳房。

这婊子在这地方营业也有好长一段时间了，可奶却一直没被榨干净，每次都保证来造访的嫖客们全部能吸上一口热乎的。

他们后来实在拿这个骑人榨精的家伙没辙了，干脆一了百了把这婊子拖过来塞进专门为他定制的洞里。于是这里就成了他的揽客处，客人只需要把五美元塞到绑在他大腿根处的小包里，就能操烂、用精液填满他的两个穴，甚至还可以往里面撒泡尿什么的。

而马龙最开始当然也有奋起抵抗啦，可在被捏着乳头榨奶之后只能哆哆嗦嗦地软成一摊春水，上面下面都哭湿成一片，被架过去开门迎接嫖客们。

马龙的第一位客人只是个尝鲜的家伙，根本不了解这婊子的伟大之处的他在被这小阴道吸了几分钟后就不行了，先是一泡尿冲进去洗了洗马龙的子宫口，随后才是精液来加持。力道先不提，就这量平时也不够这婊子能正眼瞧的。

开门打成了哑炮，马龙这下不满意地哼哼起来了。可还没等他洋洋得意起来，第二根棒子就夹着上一根留下的尿液和精水捅破了他的子宫口，直挺挺往内壁上戳。马龙这下可被刺激的一下子抓了狂，瞳孔往上翻得厉害，阴茎还没流出点什么这奶水倒先喷了一地，他还求情似的呜咽了几声。

然而这根可比上根有经验，怎么会就这样放过他呢。这家伙可懂马龙阴道和后穴里耐磨的地方了，棒子享受地操着小阴道，而手里自然呢也没闲着，就着提供的大号震动棒就往马龙的后穴里塞，用力磨着马龙的前列腺。

“咦呀啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！呜不——坏、呜呜呜要坏掉了！啊啊啊啊好痛呜——！”受到更多刺激的马龙惊叫着扭动了自己肥美的屁股，故作贞洁地想要逃离魔爪。可却遭受到了身后客人狠狠招呼过来的俩巴掌，白花花的肉浪瞬间泛起，惹得马龙直接吐出舌头、失去意识般的射了出来。


End file.
